


One Word, Many Uses

by laurie_ky



Category: Sentinel - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Sentinel Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurie_ky/pseuds/laurie_ky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's day didn't go as he planned.</p><p>Written by Laurie</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Word, Many Uses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for TS Secret Santa, and the prompt was "ice."

“Ow”

“Willing now to take some Tylenol?”

“Nah, some ginger tea will help with the pain; I'm going to go lay down on the couch.”

“Don't forget you said the doc wants you to ice your ankle. I'll get out the peas.”

“Crap. I fucking hate black ice, you know that? You can't see the damn stuff and then the next thing you know you've twisted your ankle. My butt is sore, too.”

“I can see black ice. So, what happened?”

“I was late leaving Hargrove because there was a surprise party for Marci, a combination birthday and baby shower. Jason brought in homemade strawberry ice cream and insisted that I try some. Man, it was good, but when I realized I was going to be late to meet you, I tried to make up some time. Big mistake.”

“Here. After you're done with the peas we can have them with supper. The steaks are already thawed and in the fridge. And the kettle's on the stove but it'll be a few more minutes till your tea is ready. Well, you missed the bust, since you spent your afternoon at the ER. That bunch is on ice for now, in the holding cells. Speaking of ice, guess what we caught them with?”

“Duh. Meth. That's not much of a riddle, Jim.”

“Duh, yourself. Yeah, they had a lot of meth, but they had another line of business that we didn't know about till the search warrant was executed. Here's a hint. “Something” is a girl's best friend.”

“No shit! Diamonds?”

“Yep. And the feds have been called in so we probably won't have a whole lot more to do with the case.”

“I knew you'd be busy wrapping it up, so I caught a bus home.”

“I would have come and gotten you, if you'd told me what happened. Your message only said something had come up, not that you were hurt.”

“I didn't want to bother you. I mean, you already have gone the extra mile these last few months, you know? Letting me stay here and agreeing that I can do my diss on your abilities. I don't expect you to chauffeur me around.”

“Look, kid. You may not be my official partner at the PD, but we are partners. And partners look out for each other. You get hurt or in a jam, then you call me. Got it?”

“Okay, Jim. Say, I could use a ride back to Rainier tomorrow, since my car's still there. Does that qualify as a jam?”

“Yeah, it does. I'm gonna start on the steaks. You want that tea hot, or iced?”

“Hot. Before you go in the kitchen toss me the remote, okay?”

“Here. See if you can find a hockey game. Then you can watch somebody else take a tumble on the ice.”

“Ha, very funny, man. Not.”


End file.
